Quidditch: It's Like A Drug And In Case You Don't Know, I'm Addicted
by ForestRose27
Summary: Melanie (Annie) Wood is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts with her best friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. As the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, she doesn't have time to be fraternising with the "enemy" but this "enemy" is the eldest Potter boy, she has her work cut out focusing on the game. Making her father proud or following her heart: can't she do both? James S. Potter/OC


_**Hey guys, starting a new story, hopefully you guys will enjoy. Will update as soon as possible. Thanks, ForestRose27 x**_

 **Chapter 1 – Spoken Like A True Wood**

"Now, my sources tell me that-" My dad started, taking a seat and setting his coffee on the table.

"You mean Auntie Angie…" I rolled my eyes, imitating his stern expression.

"They tell me," he went on, disregarding my interruption, "that Potter is Gryffindor Quidditch captain this year."

"Yeah, definitely Auntie Angie, or maybe Uncle Harry, you know, "Potter"'s dad." I laughed. "And anyway, dad, we talked about this last week."

"And have you taken any of my advice seriously?" He grumbled.

"James Potter has nothing on me, I am Melanie Wood, do I look like I'm going to lose?" I put on my hardest expression and he laughed.

"Of course, sweetie, sorry," he sighed, sipping on his coffee. "When is your mother meeting us?"

"Mum and Ernie-"

"The toyboy…" He muttered. I gave him a pointed look.

"-will be here in five minutes, and then we are all going to the train together. You will be civil, Ernie didn't ruin your marriage, dad, you know that." I knew that I sounded harsh but I couldn't help it. He was always snide about Ernie, who, in all honesty, was a good bloke and loved my mum.

"Rub it in then." He snapped, and then smiled softly. "I know. I'm sorry, it's not anyone's fault but mine… Perhaps that's why your mum hates you playing Quidditch because it ruined our marriage."

"Yeah… But that's not stopping me playing, dad."

"Ah, that's my girl, spoken like a true Wood!" My dad beamed. At 44, Oliver Wood was still good-looking, but his face had worn with age and from the outdoors. His eyes darted to the door as he heard a tinkle of the bell and he screwed his face up. I turned and was met with the sight of my mother and her boyfriend. They rushed over to us.

"Sorry, sweetie, we were almost late, lots of traffic, you know." My mother chattered. She looked at me and then at her ex-husband. "Shall we make a move?"

"Of course," My dad answered, courteously. He stood up and nodded to Ernie. "Alright, McMillan? How's the Ministry?"

Dad and Ernie made small talk as we walked to King's Cross, my mother linked her arm through mines and smiled.

"Are you excited?" She asked. "You're Quidditch captain, that's a lot of responsibility… Is this what you want?"

"Yes, mum, it is. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I know, you're so like your father; passionate, hardworking, loyal." I turned to look at her, she had a glazed expression and a tear building in her eye. "But just be careful, you don't want to lose those whom you care most about, sweetheart."

I tightened my grip on her arm and smiled at her. "I promise, I will be very careful."

We reached King's Cross only moments later and we made our way to the hidden platform. Standing beside the Hogwarts Express, my parents and Ernie each took a separate turn to say goodbye to me; dad promising that he'd come to the cup final, mum ensuring that I would look after myself and Ernie promising me that he would take good care of my mum. I thanked them all for their kind words, gave quick hugs to each and sped off to find Lorcan and Lysander. Before boarding the train, I quickly embraced my Auntie Angie, who was helping her 11 year old daughter, Roxanne onto the train for her first year.

Checking every compartment as I passed, I followed the throng of students going down the train and finally found my best friends in one of the last compartments.

"Oh, lads, so glad I found you, you will never believe who I got with thi-" I stopped speaking abruptly because although I was in the compartment with my best friends, they also had another "guest" with them. My stomach clenched as I took in the sight of James Sirius Potter – Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and therefore, my greatest – and most worth - enemy. Well, I didn't hate him, we just didn't speak to each other all that often. "Oh hello, Potter."

James Potter grinned, his eyes sparkling as he stood up and held a hand out to shake. His 6' 2", bulky frame towered over my 5'4" slight body. This was only to be expected, he had a beater's build and I, a seeker's. I took his hand, apprehensively. "Congratulations are in order, Wood, who knew we'd be battling each other for the cup."

"How are you sure that Slytherin or Hufflepuff won't be competing in the final against Ravenclaw?" I grinned, taking a seat next to Lysander who nodded in greeting along with his identical twin who sat across from me.

"How are you sure that Ravenclaw will even be in the final?" He sniped back at me, a smirk toying on his mouth.

"How am I sure? I looked in the mirror this morning."

"Did it break?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Right," Lysander interrupted my retort. "if we are all going to stay and have a nice train ride together, then, let's stop speaking about Quidditch, and why don't you tell us the story about the 'guy you got with thi-'?" He smiled calmly and I turned a shade of red.

"Well, it's kind of private…" I stuttered as James looked intrigued. Lorcan guffawed.

"Oh come on, your dad and Harry are best pals, as is half of James' family, you're practically related. You guys may not hang out together that often but we do so you will just have to get on with it." Lorcan said through his laughter.

"I'd hope we weren't related, I don't think any of my cousins are hot." James smirked. I turned to him and started to think but then decided to think nothing more of it.

"Fine. Right, well, dad and I were up at the house in Scotland and there was this boy and yeah…" I told them. "I never said it was that interesting."

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't just 'get'?" Lysander smiled sweetly, so sweetly one would believe that the boy was truly innocent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that James had started fidgeting with his hoodie zipper.

"Well, no, we… you know… shagged…" All three gaped at me. I added: "And if any of you ever tell my mum or dad or any of your parents for that matter, I will ensure none of you can 'do it'! You get me?"

James was the first to speak. "So was it any good?" I hadn't expected that question and certainly not from him.

"I suppose so, but I didn't expect much, he had never done it before either." Lorcan and Lysander gave me one of their identical grins and I smiled back.

"Well done, my dear Annie, you're finally one of us." They said in unison.

"So, anyway, Potter, not meaning to be rude but why aren't you with the Gryffindors?" I turned to the boy who was currently lounging on the opposite seat.

"Well, if you must know, my best friends are both prefects and they have to patrol." He smiled.

"Ah, I see, so you've joined the rebels. Those who wish to destroy the hierarchy of Hogwarts. I mean have you seen the new Head Boy, talk about pretty boy and no brains." I laughed and the others shook their heads.

"Why are you so against it? You're Quidditch captain, that is an authoritative role in the school." Lysander asked.

"Well, I actually do something productive with my badge. Quidditch is never just something you have to do. It's what you want to do, what you need to do. It's like a drug and in case you don't know, I'm addicted."

"Ah, that's my girl, spoken like a true Wood!" Lorcan declared unaware that he had said the exact words that my father had, only an hour earlier. It rang true in my brain as I thought about it. I was glad I was a Wood, I could make my father proud, I would make my father proud.

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, this is going to be a long fic hopefully. I'm really excited! Please R &R! Thanks, ForestRose27 x_**


End file.
